Insider
by tayftswift
Summary: En uno de sus tantos duelos con Slytherins, James es dado de golpe por los hechizos entre sus amigos y Snape más compañía. En un giro bizarro de los acontecimientos, la combinación de encantamientos convierte a James en un perdido enamorado. Por nada más y nada menos que uno de sus mejores amigos, Sirius Black.


**Basado en Insider, Narusasu dojinshi.** **Verás, yo soy más de Wolfstar. Jamás he siquiera leído un fic sobre James y Sirius (de manera romántica, quiero decir, su amistad siempre me ha encantado). Pero por alguna razón, mientras estaba viendo ese dojinshi lo único que se me pasó por la mente fue coger su idea y convertirla en James x Sirius ¿? Pensé en hacerla Wolfstar, porque realmente nunca me había dado por shippear a esos dos (es que en serio, se me hizo súper raro que ese fuera el primer ship que se me ocurriera), pero pensándolo mejor... Escribir algo nuevo me vendría mejor y creo que hacerlo sobre James x Sirius sería más interesante y divertido. Porque como ya he dicho, ya shippeo Wolfstar así que no me costaría escribirlos de manera romántica lol. Creo que daría más shock que el Wolfstar, no sé. Incluso pensé en James x Severus porque eso sí que sería la hostia, sin embargo eso sí que no lo shippeo ni de broma (nada en contra de los que sí los shippean, claro); quizás como un crackfic sí me encantaría escribirlo, pero con esto quiero algo romántico, idk. En fin, mientras escribía esto me empezó a gustar este ship... oops. No me sorprendería escribir sobre ellos de nuevo lmao.** **No estoy súper contenta con este capítulo, pero realmente estoy experimentando con esto, así que bueno. Lo que sea, vamos a darle gracia a la vida.**

Resumen: En uno de sus tantos duelos con Slytherins, James es dado de golpe por los hechizos entre sus amigos y Snape más compañía. En un giro bizarro de los acontecimientos, la combinación de encantamientos convierte a James en un perdido enamorado. Lo cual no es tan sorprendente, dado su encaprichamiento con la siempre esquiva Lily Evans. Lo sorprendente no es su enamoramiento, sino su receptor: nada más y nada menos que el último de ellos en hacer el hechizo que golpeó a James, Sirius Black.

**INSIDER.**

_capítulo uno._

Debería haber sido un día normal, diría un quejicoso Sirius horas después, debería haber sido un día cualquiera. Debería haberse despertado con los gritos de Remus retumbando en sus oídos ("¡como lleguemos tarde al desayuno juro por Merlín que no os ayudaré jamás con vuestros trabajos!"), James lloriqueando sobre como lo había despertado de su plácido sueño ("por amor a Morgana, James, nadie quiere saber sobre tus sueños húmedos con Lily", "¡cállate, Sirius!"), Peter todavía roncando en el suelo al que había sido tirado por Remus cuando el último sacudió el colchón en un intento inútil de despertarlo ("déjalo ser, Remus, no hay quien lo despierte cuando está en el quinto sueño", "en el quinto infierno va a estar como McGonagall nos pille llegando tarde otra vez") y Sirius cuestionándose todas las decisiones que tomó en su vida que lo llevaron a quedarse despierto hasta las tantas sólo para despertar a una hora intempestiva ("por enésima vez, Canuto, las siete de la mañana no cuenta como hora intempestiva y no, ser despertado "cruelmente" por tu amigo no vale como excusa para quedarte todo el día en la enfermería y pasar de las clases. No estás enfermo, sólo eres un vago imbécil"). Debería haberse vestido con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando como Remus trataba futilmente de despertar a Peter de una vez, hasta que James se compadecía de él y lanzaba un zapato a su cabeza, así eficazmente despertando al joven Pettigrew. Debería haber bajado hasta la sala común con un gran bostezo, entre risas hacia el Gran Comedor y sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor a gritos. Y, francamente, hizo todas esas cosas. Hasta que su aparentemente típico día dio un giro inesperado.

Todo empezó cuando se encontraron con San Quejicus Snape más su compañía de serpientes en los jardines exteriores del castillo y de una manera u otra acabaron en un duelo. Eso, obviamente, no era la sorpresa. Todos en Hogwarts estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas: se hacían apuestas, bromas, rumores y cuentas ("¿cuánto peleas dices que llevan, Mary-Anne?", "siete", "¿este mes?", "esta semana", "pero si estamos a martes", "exacto", "..."); no era ningún shock a ese punto. Así que nadie siquiera pestañeó cuando los merodeadores, Severus Snape y otros tres chicos de Slytherin se enzarzaron en un conflicto tanto de variados insultos como de varitas. Los alumnos repartidos por las diferentes estancias de los jardines, sin embargo, definitivamente prestaron atención ante los gritos horrorizados de los tres Gryffindor cuando los siete hechizos dieron a parar en la sorprendida cara de James, quien prontamente soltó un vergonzoso chillido y cayó de espaldas. Una mirada al estupefacto público y los cuatro Slytherin se escabulleron al interior del castillo, apenas dándose la vuelta para lanzar una mirada de suficiencia al desmayado James Potter que pronto fue rodeado por sus amigos y varios testigos preocupados.

—¡Apártense todos! —gritó alguien, haciéndose paso entre la multitud y dejando ver a los Premios Anuales de Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom y una joven llamada Alice, quien pronta se acercó a los merodeadores—. Chicos, ¿qué pasó esta vez?

Remus, inmediatamente irguiendo su espalda y entonando en lo que Sirius denominaba como "su voz de prefecto", respondió:

—Estábamos… en medio de un duelo con unos compañeros de Slytherin —La exasperación en los rostros de los delegados no pasó inadvertida, pero Lupin estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir tales miradas después de cinco años con esos tres como sus mejores amigos—. Cuando James aparentemente trastabilló y accidentalmente le dieron de lleno todos los hechizos…

—No estoy seguro de cuan accidental fue todo con esas serpientes de por medio —masculló Sirius entre dientes, dando golpeando suavemente las mejillas de su amigo, quien tenía la expresión más ridícula que el Black jamás hubiera visto en James, teniendo que retener la risa porque no, Sirius, no es bueno reírse de tu amigo desmayado.

—No es el momento para esto, Sirius —espetó Remus, mirando con preocupación a Cornamenta—. Todos tenemos la culpa.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —dijo Frank, dejando escapar el mayor suspiro que un adolescente de diecisiete años podría hacer—. Llevad a James a la enfermería, ¿queréis?

—¡Eh! —exclamó Alice en ese tono que hacía que cualquiera se pusiera firme y prestara atención—. No me importa cual de ustedes sea, pero más os vale que en cuanto James se mejore vayáis a hablar de esto con la profesora McGonagall. Si no queréis quedaros castigados hasta los cuarenta, sugiero que mandéis a Remus.

Remus suspiró.

—Así será, delegada.

Alice resopló, soltando una risa.

—Nada de delegada, Lupin. Ahora idos, ¿bien? James está empezando a verse un poco verde y no sé lo que significa, pero bueno no puede ser.

Peter resolló, rápidamente acercándose tras la espalda de Sirius para echar un vistazo a su amigo e inmediatamente lanzando una mirada alarmada a Remus.

—¡Se ve peor que la vez que le tocó una gragea de sabor a vómito, Remus!

—Menos charla y más acción —masculló Sirius, poniéndose en cuclillas y levantando la cabeza de James del suelo—. Ayudadme a llevarlo a la enfermería antes de que empiece a parecerse a mi tío Cygnus cuando se atragantó con una cerveza de mantequilla en la cena familiar.

_

La señorita Pomfrey entrecerró los ojos, revolviendo entre sus —francamente incontables— frascos. Tenía una expresión concentrada en su rostro, el tipo de mirada que te decía "interrumpe ahora mismo y morirás". Sirius, evidentemente, interrumpió:

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa con James?

Poppy Pomfrey, una mujer joven de apenas veintitrés años, había estado trabajando como enfermera de Hogwarts desde el primer año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts. Remus podía recordar claramente como una joven de diecinueve años parecía saber más sobre como ayudarlo con su licantropía que él mismo, especialmente como cuidarlo después de una transformación especialmente molesta. Pero tratar a Remus tenía una inmediata reacción: la presencia de tres ruidosos chicos en su enfermería. Dada la frecuencia en la que al menos alguno de ellos se metía en problemas y acababa en la enfermería, la señorita Pomfrey (la cantidad de veces que a los alumnos se les ha escapado un "señora" es asombrosa, esa mujer desde luego que infunde respeto) había desarrollado una paciencia de hierro. Por eso, ella sólo suspiró y respondió:

—Su amigo, señorito Black...

—¡Señor Black! —corrigió Sirius, tan estruendoso como siempre.

Pomfrey le lanzó una mirada que podría helar un infierno en llamas.

—Cuatro pelos en el pecho no le convierte en un hombre, _señorito _Black —Y continuó con lo suyo, mientras Peter intentaba retener la risa ocultando su cara detrás de su mano derecha y Sirius se quejaba a pleno grito. Remus sólo suspiró—: Como iba diciendo, el señorito Potter recibió varios hechizos a la vez. El efecto que pueda tener en él es desconocido. Sin embargo, no hay nada de por lo que preocuparse respecto a su salud. No tiene más riesgo de morir hoy que cualquiera de nosotros, eso puedo asegurarlo.

—Si es en comparación con Snivellus y su panda de serpientes, hay un gran nivel de riesgo —murmuró Sirius entre dientes. Remus rápidamente golpeó su nuca, acallando su quejido al poner una de sus manos sobre su boca para evitar que siguiera diciendo estupideces.

—No le haga eso, señorita Pomfrey —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora—. Me temo que al señor y la señora Black se les cayó demasiado de pequeño, sus neuronas no funcionan de la manera correcta, ¿sabe?

Pomfrey alzó una ceja, obviamente incrédula.

—Tiene usted suerte de que tenga más pacientes que atender, joven Lupin. Black, señorito Pettigrew, háganme el tremendo favor de mantenerse tranquilos por al menos cinco minutos. Sé que os cuesta, pero hacedlo por mí, ¿sí? —Sin esperar una respuesta, la señorita Pomfrey se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el otro lado del ala de enfermería, donde un niño de tez blanca (más de lo normal, oh por Merlín, eso no puede ser normal) vomitaba algo que parecían babosas.

Peter inmediatamente saltó hacia la cortina, corriéndola de manera que tapaba el espacio alrededor de la camilla, dejándoles un poco de privacidad que Remus agradeció. Él está acostumbrado a las patujadas de sus amigos, pero preferiría no traumatizar a ningún crío de primer año.

—Entonces... —titubeó Peter, señalando a James con su barbilla—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Sirius levantó su mirada del suelo, sus ojos de un gris tormentoso levemente entrecerrados.

—¡Venganza!

—¡Shhh! —Se escuchó por fuera—. ¡Ni siquiera han pasado dos minutos, Black! ¡No me hagas ir ahí!

Eso lo callo rápidamente.

—¿Venganza? Sirius, tú empezaste la pelea —Remus rodó los ojos.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —saltó Sirius, tan rápido como siempre en alterarse—. ¡Que yo haya sido el primero en soltar un hechizo, no significa que ellos no fueran también los primeros en empezar a meterse con nosotros!

—¡SEÑORITO BLACK!

Sirius respiró hondo, sus manos encogiéndose en un puño en su regazo, mientras se movía en la silla al lado de la camilla de James de modo que sus piernas colgaban del reposabrazos.

—El punto es... —prosiguió entonces, calmado y más importante: menos gritón—. Esas serpientes fueron los que vinieron de la nada a decir estupideces, ¿y te esperabas que me estuviera calladito? Ni hablar. No pienso aguantar que me hablen como escoria, y menos de parte de unos imbéciles que tienen más gel de pelo que cerebro.

—Ajá —Fue lo único que dijo Peter como declaración, asintiendo vigorosamente. Remus se lo tomó como que estaba de acuerdo, lo usual. Lo que dicen James y Sirius va a misa, al menos en la perspectiva del Pettigrew.

—Sirius, lo menos en lo que deberías estar pensando ahora mismo es en pelearte con ellos. Eso fue lo que nos metió en este lío en primer lugar, y mira como dejó a James. No se va a morir, afortunadamente, pero no debería estar en una camilla ahora mismo y lo sabes. Debería estar gritando en los pasillos, persiguiendo a Lily Evans o cualquier otra cosa que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. La vengaza, aunque tú puedas pensar diferente, no es la resouesta. No combatas violencia con más violencia, Canuto.

Por unos segundos, Sirius no dijo nada. Se limitó a apretar sus manos en el respaldar de la silla, mirando fijamente al rostro pálido (pero obteniendo más color con el pasar de los minutos) de James, entonces suspiró y asintió.

—Tienes razón. No voy a prometer que no haré nada si vuelven a provocarme, pero no lo haré por vengarme.

—Me parece bien. No podrías estarte quieto ni aunque te pagaran.

Sirius soltó una risotada.

—A los Black nos salen galeones de las orejas. Créeme, no necesito nada más de lo que ya tengo.

Remus rodó los ojos y se preparó a contestar cuando, de la nada, James se levantó como un rayo de la camilla... y salió corriendo de la enfermería, con la cortina enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿¡Pero qué...?! —exclamó Pomfrey, pero los merodeadores ya habían salido corriendo detrás de su amigo.

—¡James!

—¡Cornamenta!

—¡James, maldito imbécil! —gritó Sirius, dando vuelta en la esquina y arremetiendo contra el de gafas, cayendo ambos al suelo en el proceso—. ¿Los nargles te comieron el cerebro o qué mierda?

—¿Eso no es lo que decía Lovegood...? —se preguntó Peter.

—Se dice si los nargles te embotaron el cerebro, Sirius —dijo Remus, exasperado—. No comieron.

Él gruñó.

—Con las neuronas que perdió después de tantos golpes que se ha metido, no hay mucho cerebro que embotar.

—Con la hostia que le acabas de dar contra el suelo, dudo que le quede siquiera aire en los pulmones.

—¿Hostia?

—Golpetazo, choque, golpe, golpazo. Es algo muggle, déjalo.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, pero pronto su rostro fue girado hacia el amigo bajo él, las manos de James extrañamente suaves y gentiles en cada lado de su cabeza.

—Uh... ¿James?

James le miró con ojos brillantes y subió su mano, así acariciando su cabello con un suspiro de satisfacción. Mientras su amigo se contentaba con pasear sus manos por su despeinado pelo, Sirius miró dubitativo a sus amigos, que parecían igual de perdidos con él.

—James, ¿tienes una concusión o algo así? —Él sólo siguió tirando suavemente de sus mechones, tarareando alegremente—. Uhm, okay. Sé que mi pelo es genial y todo, pero deberíamos volver a la enfermería, no estoy seguro de que esté todo bien en tu cabeza...

—Sirius —lo interrumpió James, una sonrisa eufórica mostrándose en su brillante de emoción rostro—, te quiero.

Sirius reaccionó como cualquier otro adolescente con problemas de compromiso: chilló, apartó las manos de James de un tirón y se apartó de él arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta que se dio de bruces contras las piernas de Remus, aferrándose a sus canillas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—¿¡Qué?! —Su voz se rompió y, bueno, Sirius está en pleno crecimiento, pero eso no hizo su gritito menos vergonzoso—. Ahora sí está claro que los nargles te jodieron el cerebro o lo que mierda sea. Porque no creo que de la nada te hayas convertido en un puffskein amoroso.

Remus y Peter compartieron una mirada escandalizada y volvieron la vista hacia James, quien mostraba una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Remus apenas pudo retener un jadeo, _porque él conoce esa sonrisita. _La ha visto incontables veces y ha tenido que lidiar con su amigo en su estado tontín enamoradizo en tantos momentos que quizás esté un poco emocionalmente despegado. La cosa es que, todas esas —desafortunadamente— inolvidables ocasiones, tenían un factor en común: Lily Evans. Su voz, su presencia, la simple mención de su nombre. No importaba, todo lo recurrente a su compañera de casa reducía a James a esa maldita sonrisa. En ese momento, Lily no está ahí. No se puede escuchar su voz, o su risa. Ni siquiera su nombre. Nadie ha musitado palabra sobre ella. Entonces, ¿por qué James repentinamente está sonriendo _así_ y comportándose de manera tan extraña con Sirius? Sólo hay una razón lógica...

—¡James! ¿¡Qué cojones haces?! —gritó Sirius, tratando de apartar al joven con gafas que arremetía contra él para intentar... oh por Merlín, ¿está besando su rostro?—. ¡James, tío, más te vale que pares!

Sólo hay una razón lógica: a James Potter se le han ido los nargles, los súper nargles y todas las jodidas neuronas, concluye Sirius Black. Por Morgana, debería haber sido un día normal.


End file.
